What Was Taken Can Never Be Returned
by Saucy-Stacey
Summary: What happens when Bella meets the Culluns under totally different circumstances? How will Bella adjust to her new life? What if she doesn't? Bella is turned into a vampire, after spending her whole life with the Voulturi. Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Stolen Past and Furtive Change

**AN: Hey all you guys out there! I would really love some advice back on this because i dont know if i want to continue it. Please review and tell me what you think. Any advice or critism would be recommended. Thanks guys. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter....**

**Disclaimer: Read my typing... Twilight is not mine. Comprendae? (and yes i know i cant spell it)**

**Chapter 1 – The Stolen Past and Furtive Change**

The burning. The never ending burning. With each laboured breath I took a new wave of pain was sent crashing through my body.

36 hours.

For 36, long painful hours, I had been lying on that forest floor writhing in pain. I never screamed though. No, I never screamed because I knew that if I started I would never stop.

The only thing left for me to do, to try and distract me from the pain, was to think. Think about what would have happened if I just went to Aro about Felix. I knew Felix could not keep his restraint for any longer, to not take me for himself. Of course every vampire was like that after they had one sniff of my blood, all there self control was either lost of severely tested. I knew if I went and told Aro about Felix's lack of control he would have been kept away and I would not be here lying on the forest floor twitching in invisible pain and turning into the one thing I hated the most in this dismal world. A leech. A bloodsucker.

A Vampire.

I grew up with the Voultri since I was a small baby. I was stolen from an Italian hospital from my mother. I never knew my her or my father. The only parent figure I had ever known was Aro, and there was no love there. Every time he looked at me I saw a glint of something in his eyes. I thought it was love for a while but no. It was lust…. hunger. I learned this on my 13th birthday when I was taken away from my room and taken to Aro. He told me all about why I was taken away from my parents and how I was to be used as a slave, or more importantly a blood slave. Every since then I was locked up in my room. Some people would call my room a teenage paradise, with a flat screen television, my own high tech computer and pretty much anything I wanted. I wouldn't have called it a room. I called it a jail cell.

I was taken away because of my blood. God, I curse my blood. It was the most delectable, tasteful blood ever to have walked the earth. It was like heroin to the vampires. Well that is what they say. They said I should feel lucky for having such a _'gift'_. _Gift. _I wouldn't call that a gift, I would call it a curse.

Every night I was taken from my cell to my vampire masters. Long gashes were engraved into my forearm and my blood was poured into jugs, they liked it fresh. No one else was allowed my blood, only Aro, Caius and Marcus. Felix had looked after me my whole life for he was designated my body guard to protect me from other vampires and was always a friend to me when I got lonesome. But following my 13th birthday he would stop looking at me directly and he would often sniff me when he thought I wasn't watching. I could tell that was when my blood was finally getting to him, I hoped it wouldn't stop us being friends but back then I was childish and immature. I didn't know the threat. I tried talking to him on various occasions, yet he still ignored me. After a while I gave up but I still missed him for he was my only friend in that barren place. When I got older I realized the effect I had on him and left him alone.

Years past and I still kept away from him but it wasn't easy for he had to follow me everywhere as my personal body guard. On my 17th birthday, after 5 years of trying to ignore me, Felix finally lost his control. He took me from my room and ran away from Volterra, through oceans and forests, over mountains and valleys. After a day of running he stopped and laid me on the ground. We were in a beautiful clearing with flowers around it. How appropriate, I was to die in the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Ironic. I looked up and see Felix leaning over me. The moonlight dancing across his skin like diamonds. He was not one of the best looking vampires in Volterra but he was still handsome.

I knew my death was coming and he wasn't so mean to drag it out, but for some reason I wasn't scared. I hated my life, for all I was was a blood slave. Death never scared me, for I never really wanted to live. My life meant nothing to me for I have really never lived it. I had spent my whole life with the undead never knowing what it was like to see a real human. The only real humans I had ever seen were the ones that were being led to their death. When I was growing up I never even knew there were humans until one day I saw them being led in by Aunty Heidi. That was the day Aro told me about the humans. I would never forget that day. Humans were monsters, destroyers of peace and harmony, they weren't to be trusted.

Felix bent down towards me and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I heard him take a long deep breath and if I was a flower. Enjoying the bouquet he liked to call it. I knew my death was coming soon. He leant back again and I caught his eyes in a stare. They were deep black with hunger and lust. He breaks the stare first to impatient to wait. He had waited for over 5 years for this moment and he wasn't going to wait any longer. He leant down once and kissed my neck. He licked from the bottom of my neck all the way up to me jaw. He moaned for the first time. It was a sound I knew I was never going to forget. He placed his lips on my neck once again and whispers,

"God you're so beautiful, Bella. You don't know how long I have waited to do this."

He kissed my neck once again as if in apology and as I take in my final breath he plunges he teeth into my neck. My breath left my lungs in the shape of a sigh. My life was finally over; I could at long last be free of this gloomy world. I could hear Felix's moans over my breathing. At least one of us was enjoying our time. Even though I could still feel the pain in my neck it didn't bother me knowing that pain would soon become non-existent. He froze and sat back up on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. He tilts his head to the side as he listens to something. I see a panicked to look come into his eyes. I hear him say "Damn! Stupid Culluns." And then he runs off, leaving me lying on the ground.

That was when it started, the burning rushing through my veins like wild fire. It spread from my neck all through my body. 36 hours from then and I was still laying there in that meadow. The pain was now gone from my hands and feet, but it was getting hotter in my heart. Soon enough the only heat left in my body was in my heart. My heart and breathing were speeding up, racing each other towards the finish line. I take in my final breath as all my self control is lost. The exhale was an ear piercing scream, but I could still hear my heart takes its final beats.

Thud, thud, thud.

Silence.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please is there are any grammer or spelling mistakes please tell me. Any advice or critisim is welcome. THANKS!!!**


	2. A New Existence and Unforeseen Company

**AN: Hey guys! Yes I know I didn't get any reviews but I did get people alerting me and putting me in favourite stories so this chapter is for them. But please everyone out there… if you read this please review because it isn't that hard. Anyways hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look I wish I did own Twilight but I don't. Okay? So don't even try and sue me.**

**Chapter 2 – A New Existence and Unforeseen Company**

I realised the first of my new senses when I took in my first breath as a vampire. The smell of the meadow and forest surrounding me was intoxicating. I smelt the damp earth I was laying on mixed with the smell of the approaching rain, but my new sense of smell was nothing compared to the improvements of my hearing.

I could hear every swish of leaves, every drip of the distant rain and the sound of two people breathing. I was in awe about my new heightened senses and by living with the Voulturi, I knew about the new supernatural strength that came with becoming the undead. It was all so much and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I was overwhelmed. I take the plunge and open my eyes for the very first time.

The sight of the night time world astonishes me the minute my eyes clear. I could see every crater on the moon, every single star. I tilt my head to look at the forest and I am amazed that I could see every tree, every branch and every leaf, every bug.

I closed my eyes again, besieged with the world before me. I decided to listen to what I was hearing instead for I found it a little less overpowering then my other senses. I heard the leaves and the rain once again. Also I heard the breathing. Now I had indulged myself in my senses I thought that two people breathing was a tad weird. I knew one of them was my breathing, even though I knew I didn't have to anymore, it was a comforting thing and it made me feel the little bit more human. What got me worried was the second set of breathing; there should only be one. Finally everything registered in my brain and I realised I was not alone.

As fast as lightning I was up on my two feet and into a crouch. The second creature was standing at the edge of the meadow, totally relaxed. He was a fair headed man, a handsome face and looked around his twenties. I knew he was a vampire by his pale skin, purple blue bags under his eyes and, of course, the absence of a heart beat. But the thing that threw me off the most was his eyes. They were a deep topaz with no hint of red in them at all. How was that possible? Could this be a new kind of vampire?

Lost in my thoughts I did not realised he had moved forward a few steps. I let a hiss escape my throat and the man stopped his advance.

"Don't worry," he said in a low quiet voice, trying to calm me, "I will not harm you." Yeah sure, I thought narrowing my eyes on him. I focused on my senses once again, hoping they would help me get out of the troubling situation. I picked up a sent and a heartbeat from afar. It was a sweet mixture of all the best tastes in the world. It sent my throat into flames. My hands when up to my throat, scratching, smothering, trying to put it out.

The sound of moving feet distracted me from my pain. The man had taken advantage of my distraction and had started to reach into his pocket. I let out a low growl this time, warning him off anything he was going to do. How dare this man try and fool me. I had spent my life being threatened by powerful vampires. But now it was my turn. I was no longer a helpless human with delicious blood. I was a strong and powerful vampire and I wasn't going to put up with any crap from anyone. I hated this man, so full of himself. I wasn't going to put up with other peoples foolishness anymore.

So I ran.

The trees were flying past in a green blur. I was pelting through the forest, away from the unknown threat of a vampire. I was using all of my new abilities to get away from this man. I listened and heard him following me but staying back a bit. I wondered why. I sped up some more, unnerved by his behaviour, and was pushing myself to the limit. I sped up to the maximum, shapes no longer visible in the forest, only blurs.

When I heard an unknown foreign sound that did not belong in the forest, I ran into a tree. I lay flat on my back listening to the man speak on his phone, apparently he was calling someone. I got back up of my feet in an instant and decided to take advantage of his distraction. I started to run once again but this time watching out for the trees. I ran as straight as I could so I wouldn't run into circles. I wouldn't get lost, with my new senses and all, but it would waste the precious time I had to get away.

Lost in my thoughts once again I did not realize I had left the trees behind until it was too late. I was in a large clearing, trees on all sides. In the centre of the clearing was a large mansion, looking like it was from fairy tales. It had ivy running up its cream white walls. For what I could see it had 3 stories too it and it was like it was from a dream. It looked like it was old, and when I say old, I mean very old. I could see 3 cars parked around the side. There was a red convertible, a jeep and a silver grey Volvo.

From inside I could hear soft breathing and subtle movements. There were at least 6 people inside and they were speaking in whispers. I didn't pay much attention to why they were whispering, for it was thier business. I heard breathing but no heartbeat, so I concluded that they must be vampires as well. What bugged me was that there were so many there, vampires usually lived in pairs or alone, except for the Voulturi of course. I crouched forward and took a slow careful step towards the house.

When nobody came outside I let out a sigh of relief and stood out of my crouch. I walked forward once again towards the house. I paused when I heard footsteps and an agitated cough come from behind me. I twist around and once again return to my defensive crouch. In front of me was the vampire that had the nerve to follow me through the forest.

I let out a growl to warn him that I didn't want him to move anymore forward. I went to take a step back when I hear more footsteps behind me, coming from the front of the house. There stood 5 more vampires. 3 girls and 2 guys were standing there looking at me with curiosity.

The first couple included a small pixie like girl around the age of 17 and a tall blond man. The pixie like girl had short black hair that was spiked up and was wearing the latest fashion. The pixie was smaller than the blond one and they both had powers. I didn't know how I knew but I just did. I knew the pixie was able to see the future and blond was able to sense emotions and arrange them the way he wanted. I look at him more closely and see the bite marks all over his skin. By natural preservation I took a step back and hissed. I looked at him once again and realised that he was trying to hold back a laugh and apparently so was the other male with the blond. Ass-faces

The next couple was a tall blond and a, by the looks of it, weight lifter guy. The blond was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, with long blond locks brushing down to her waist and long slim legs that seem to go on forever. She had looks that every supermodel would ever want, shame they were going to waste. Her mate was a tall muscly man that looked like he could lift a plane, well he probably could. I reminded myself not to get on the bad side of him.

There was one female standing to the side all alone and she gave a smile to the man over my shoulder. She was obviously this man's mate. She had brown wavy hair and a slim figure. She looked the motherly type and I wondered if she had any children before she was changed.

What was strange though was that they all had deep topaz eyes with absolutely no bright red in them whatsoever. This puzzled me to no extent. I said my first words as a mosquito then.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" my wary voice sounds like sweet bells and it startles me for a moment, but I do not let that show on my face. I feel a small jab at my mind and turn to face the blond boy with the pixie. I don't know how but I know that he is trying to calm me down and, boy, am I not happy. I gave my evilest glare to him and said menacingly low "How dare you? I would stop trying to change my emotions now if you value your life." The whole coven looked at me in awe, especially the blond. All their eyes were wide as they tried to understand how I knew his power. With my mind distracted I did not know that there was another jab but it wasn't coming from the blond. I turn myself to face the forest and see a boy exit the trees.

He looked 17 and he had bronze- red hair. His face was near angelic and his eyes were a deep topaz. He was perfect in every single way but what hurt me was the look in his eyes. There was a deep hatred in there but also sadness. Such beauty does not deserve to hurt so much. I take a step towards him subconsciously but took another two steps back when I gain back my control. I felt another jab at my mind but this time it was harder, angrier. He looked over my shoulder and shook his head to the man behind me. He said in a low voice, "I cant Carlisle. It's like there is a shield around her or something." I was confused by his words. What did he mean when he said he couldn't? I looked at him and glared trying to it out.

"What do you mean?" I say, authority masking the fear in my voice. When the man named Carlisle spoke I was stunned. "I asked Edward what you were thinking. He has a gift and he is able to read minds but he can't read yours. And I, well, I want to know why."

As he said those words his face turns into a look of shock. It was then that I realised I made him say that. I gave him a small smirk and turned back to the angelic boy, the newly named Edward. I could see the hate in his eyes as I gave him a small leer as if to say that he couldn't threaten me. I want to prove my power once again and ask "Why are you keeping me here?" my voice held a tone of authority and confidence, knowing they had to answer my question. I could have gotten away from the whole coven right then but decided to have a little fun.

"We think you are interesting and we want to know what you are." Edward said giving me a glare of pure malice and my smirk became more pronounced. This was when the jabs became harder and my sneer slid of my face. They were becoming really annoying. Now it was his time to smirk. God was every male in this family an ass. He kept doing it knowing I don't enjoy it, it wasn't until it started to hurt that I realised they were becoming harder and harder. Before it was just agitating but now it was painful. I knew my mind could not take much more of this pain. I was weak from not feeding since the change and the pain was near unbearable.

I felt my knees give way, no longer being able to take my weight. The grass was wet with dew and was soaking into my pants. The pain was not lessening either but was getting worse. I look up and see Edward staring at me with surprise on his face; obviously he didn't know he was doing this to me. Ever new jab was getting worse and worse. I tried to keep in my screams but every jab was severely testing my self control. It was getting near unbearable. The final jab was the last straw. I scream the final one command I wish they would follow.

"STOP!!"

The pain was gone in an instant. Black spots were clouding my vision. Consciousness was slipping away. The last thing I see is Edward, a panicked look on his face, completely frozen and the rest of the family coming towards me. I didn't have the strength to stop them so I just lay there. I feeling how week I actually was and closed my eyes.

Then there was nothing, I was gone.

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. If there are any mistakes please tell me for that's the only way I will find out. Please review.**


	3. The Annoying Children and the Wait

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing, alerting and putting my story in favorites. This chapter is out here for you. Please Review!!!**

**Chapter 3- The Annoying Children and the Wait**

(Carlisle's POV)

The wind was blowing through my hair as I ran to catch my first prey of the night. I decided to hunt alone tonight, seeing as everyone was busy doing something or rather.

I stopped my running and focused on my hearing, letting my instincts take over. I heard that there were a pack of deer, east of where I was, but that was also when I heard an unnatural sound coming from further in the forest. It was a sound I knew I would never forget.

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound. Hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. I had only heard that one sound in my life and I was hoping that I would never have to hear it again. It was when I spent time with the Voulturi and Felix had just cornered an unsuspecting human. A little part of me wondered what he was doing all the way out here. I ran faster when I heard the girl whimpering, pushing myself to go quicker. These are the times where Edward comes in handy.

I reached the edge of a meadow and see a sight that would haunt me until the end of my existence. There was Felix leaning over a young human woman and he was sucking her dry, his moans echoing loudly through the empty forest. The meadow was a beautiful place, especially in the moonlight. There were flowers surrounding it and the moonlight just seemed to bounce of the blue green grass. I gave out an agitated cough to let Felix know I was present. I saw his head snap up from the woman and tilt it as he tried to figure out where I was. I stepped out of the shadows of the trees and he looked towards me. Panic was evident in his bright crimson eyes, but there was also hatred. He mumbled some obscenity under his voice. Obviously he didn't like being disturbed from his meal. He left the scene as fast as he could, knowing that I had a whole family that could rip him to pieces.

Once everything was all clear I ran over to the girl Felix decided to have for dinner that night. Upon seeing her I saw that she was not a woman but just a girl at the age of 17. Her shirt was covered in her own blood that was coming from a large gash in her neck. Felix sure didn't make a clean job of his victim. Looking at the girl more closely I saw that she was unnaturally white and thin. She was wearing a silk nightgown and had bare feet. She must be freezing but then I realized that I all she would be feeling would be the burning. The burning that would destroy the human she was. She had lost too much blood so I could not save her. So much blood was lost that her transformation would not take as long. So to help it along I bit her wrists and ankles.

After I knew that she is moving along nicely I ran back towards the house. My family deserved to know that there will be a newborn to watch out for. I didn't want to move her while she was still being changed so I left her in the meadow, sure that she will be safe. I ran faster than ever as I charged through the front door.

"Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, come here please. There is something important I have to tell you."

As I said those words, I sat down on one of the two seat lounge chairs. In a blink of an eye my family was there, sitting in front of me. Emmett, with his arms around Rosalie and a curious look on his face. Rose, as usual, was checking her nails, even though they were unbreakable. As they say, old habits die hard. Jasper sat on the other love seat, his head leaning on Alice's shoulder, who of course, was on his lap. And then on the lonesome chair was my first child Edward. He was the first one of my children I had changed. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza and I loved him like he was my own. He was sitting there a curious look covering his usually handsome features.

And last but certainly not least was my dearest Esme. She was the love of my existence and I would do anything for her. She came over to me and sat close to my side, holding my hand and gave me a small smile. This smile I returned with a little kiss, which deepened into something more. This was why I loved her. She could melt away my problems with a kiss.

"Is this what you wanted us for, Carlisle, because I think we are all a bit too old for the 'birds and the bees' talk, but I think Edward might benefit from it." I heard Emmett say, ruining the moment. I smiled apologetically to Esme and turned back to my 'children'. I gave the smirking Emmett and the laughing Jasper a death glare but it was ruined by the humor in my eyes. I get back to focus when I remember the girl in the forest, who was all alone in the pain of 'eternal damnation', as my son Edward would call it.

"How could that be?" think of the devil and he shall appear, the devil being my son Edward. "Hey, it's not my fault I can read your mind and you forgot to block me. Anyway, I repeat my question, how could that be?"

I was about to reply to Edward when one of my other children interrupted me once again.

"Oh Carlisle, I saw her. She is beautiful and we are going to be the best of friends and we can go shopping and have makeov…"

"Alice, Edward. Enough with the freaky mind powers and let the normal undead listen to what is happening." Emmett says frustration clearly evident in his voice.

"Thank you Emmett and now let me say what I was going to before and _NO _interruptions." I said looking pointedly at Alice and Edward with raised eyebrows. They gave me small nods and I continued on.

"Alright, now what happened when I went hunting was…" and I continued on to tell them every detail of what happened in the forest meadow. All through I knew that Alice and Edward wanted to ask questions but they obeyed my request and stayed silent through the whole thing. When I managed to finish, there was a look of shock on everybody's face except for, of course, Edward, Alice and myself.

"Honey," Esme said a look of horror on her face, "How could you leave her alone in the middle of the forest at a time like this. You know how painful to change is and you left her to deal with it on her own. "

"Yes I know, sweet, that is why I'm leaving now. I will stay with her until her transformation in complete. I want you all to stay here until I call you. Then I want you all to get ready to greet her. Just remember everyone about how hard it was for you all in your first few moments. She will no doubt come towards the house whether she knows it or not." I look pointedly at Edward now and continue. "I want you, Edward to go out into the forest when you get my call. Try and read her mind, we don't know how she is going to react to her change. And also Jasper," and turn to my second oldest son," I want you to try and calm her down; she will most likely be scared and confused. Now I must go to her, expect my call and then get ready."

I then get up from my chair, give Esme a peck on the cheek and leave the house in a run. Before I knew it I was once again sitting beside the girl.

And then I waited.

**AN: Yes, yes I know you didn't expect it to be in his view but I needed to show you all the other side of things. The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view so you all know what is happening with him. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Annoying Thoughts and Unworthy Patience

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing my last chapter and this one is out here for you. I do hope that there ****are no mistakes because I was typing this through my computer class and hoping I don't get caught. Thanks everyone once again. So now just one last thing before I stop my rambling… REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I know I forgot to put one on my last chapter. So this one is for this chapter AND chapter 3. I… don't… own…. Twilight :D**

**Chapter 4 –****Annoying Thoughts and Unworthy Patience**

(Edwards POV)

Carlisle left before we could ask him anything. He knows what changing a human means. I saw it all in his mind. Felix leaning over the girl and draining her dry. I couldn't get the image out of my head; well it was an image no one should ever have to see.

I got up from the couch I was currently occupying and went upstairs to my room. I needed to distract myself from the current situation I had found myself in. I sat down on the piano stool and placed my fingers on the delicate ivory keys. Piano was the only way I could escape nowadays. I usually just lose myself to the music, letting it take me away. I was the only one in my family who was able to play as well as I did. Emmett blames it on not having a girlfriend but I blame it on having a lot of free time. You usually had a lot of that when you weren't able to sleep. I let the first few notes take me away from my position, letting it be the only thing that floated through my mind.

How dare Carlisle make me have a part in this, making me read her mind? He knew that I didn't want any part of this. How could he damn her to the same life that we currently live in? By the glimpse I caught of her in Carlisle's mind I saw that she was too beautiful to be damned to living our way of life.

Before I knew it I heard the phone get answered downstairs. I heard Carlisle's voice telling everyone that she had woken up and was running towards the house. I didn't want to go down there; they knew that I was not happy with participating in damning her for the rest of her existence. I refused to go down there but when I heard the desperation and worry in Esme's voice when she called me down I decided to do it for her. I walked down the stairs at a human pace, resulting in hurrying thoughts from my so called siblings. I still didn't want anything to do with the condition of circumstances but I had no choice. He should've left that fiend to drain the girl dry instead of damning her to this life. She doesn't deserve this life.

_What's wrong Edward? _I heard Esme think concern evident in her 'voice'. I didn't trust my voice to work so I just walked in to the living room, ignoring her question. Everyone was talking in whispers but I was too caught up in anger to wonder why.

How could Carlisle do that? He should have left her to die, yes I know that does sound mean but death would be better than what she has turned in to. She deserves to keep her soul and go to heaven.

I remember what Carlisle told me to do when he called. I gave a small nod to Esme and my family and ran out the back door, knowing that she would be waiting out the front. I ran into the forest and hid myself well, covering all my tracks so she wouldn't see me. I saw the girl Carlisle told us about move forward into the meadow. She turned around when she reacts to Carlisle being behind her.

She was an angel. With brown glossy hair slipping down to her waist and her angelic face. She was the image of perfection but then I realised that it was all fake beauty. She was now the undead and along with that comes beauty that nobody should have.

I was brought out was my daze when she hisses at Jasper. If you didn't know Jasper personally you would think that he was really a Zombie. He had bite marks all over his body; any vampire would be scared of him. I hold back a laugh to avoid getting caught.

_I never get tired of seeing that___Jasper thought humour clearly evident in his 'voice'. I could hear Jasper give off a laugh and Emmett try to hold on in but I was completely thrown off when I heard her speak for the very first time.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Her voice was sweeter than anything I had ever heard in my 107 years of existence. It was closest thing I would ever get to heaven. An angel like that does not deserve this damnation. I realised again where I was when I realised the voice was again flowing through the night.

"How dare you? I would stop trying to change my emotions now if you value your life."

I was lost for words. How did she know what power Jasper had and how did she know he was trying to anyways. I was brought out of my trance when I 'heard' Carlisle think to me, _Edward, try to read her thoughts and snap out of it. _I gave him a small nod which I knew he could see and went on with what I was told to do.

I stared at her and tried to access her mind but I was met with a shield like wall restricting all access. I was shocked when she turned around and looked straight at me. I found that I had walked out of my discreet hiding spot subconsciously. How could I have lost control like that when I had had 90 years to perfect it? I saw her take a step towards me but then take two steps back when she realised what she was doing. Did she just have a lapse in control like I did? I did not dwell on it for long when I heard Carlisle's thoughts once again intrude my mind. _What is she thinking? Edward, stop messing around and snap out of whatever mood you're in. Read her mind, NOW! _ I looked over at Carlisle and answer the best way I could even though I did not understand the situation myself. "I can't Carlisle. It's like there is a shield around her or something." I was now intent on getting into her mind. She gave me a glare as she said "What do you mean?" Who the hell did she think she was ordering my family around? It was then that I was stunned into silence, when Carlisle actually answered her question.

"I asked Edward what you were thinking. He has a gift and he is able to read mind but he can't read yours. And I, well, I want to know why."

I could tell that he was as shocked as I was when I was bombarded with the thoughts of my family. They were deafening for they were all shouting in their minds temporally forgotten that I could read them.

_Whoa, this chick is so weird. How did she make Carlisle do that? _– Emmett

_How dare she? She isn't even pretty and she thinks that she can boss around my family _– Rosalie

_Ooooh, I wonder if she likes shopping. I like this girl, she has spunk. _– Alice

_Wow, this chick has suck authority in her voice _– Jasper

_Oh that girl must be so scared right now. I hope she is okay. _– Esme

_Edward!? You need to get into her mind now! How the hell did she make me do that? _– Carlisle

I looked and saw that the girl was giving me a smirk. It made her look so evil. It was when she spoke that it was confirmed.

"Why are you keeping me here?" she was just playing with us now. She liked being in control and she had obviously just realised she had the power to do so. I was angered when I couldn't control the words that were coming out of my mouth. "We think you are interesting and we want to know what you are." God! She was like an evil and female version of Emmett. I gave her my evilest glare and did what Carlisle asked. I tried to get access to her mind once again. By the look on her face I knew that she could feel me and now it was my time to smirk. She had know idea who she was dealing with. I could be evil if I want to. I made myself push harder, intent on getting into her mind. The look on her face changed to a look of pain and I was wondering why. Surely it wasn't me doing that to her.

She was on her knees, he hands holding her head. I was surprised when she looked up and tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks. No vampire can blush or cry. What was she? I kept trying to access her mind, intent on finding out what she was. She screamed at my final and hardest push to stop. I tried to move towards her to see if she was okay when I realised I was completely frozen. My breathing had been stopped and I couldn't blink. I also could not hear any thoughts from my family. Obviously when she told me to stop, she made me stop all together.

I saw my family rush towards her and I watched silently as she lost consciousness. The only thought that was running through my head was...

What was she?

**AN: Im so glad I'm getting these out daily because I do have a lot of stuff on. Stupid sose, science and English speeches. Anyway guys, you know the deal. Review!**


	5. A Dream of Voulturi

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing my last chapter. Well I won't ramble on again, so all I have to say is… REVIEW! And of course read :D**

**Disclaimer: I know how much fun prosecuting someone is BUT I have to spoil your fun. Much to my distaste, I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5 – A Dream of Voulturi**

**(Bella's POV)**

_All I could see was darkness when I hear a little girl's delighted scream. I turn and see a man and a small girl in the corridor of a castle like place._

"_Felix!" the little girl screamed in enjoyment, "I found you!"_

"_Well done, Beautiful, well done." Felix said, a smile gracing his features. "I knew you could do it!" The girl's cheeks turned bright red at the mention of her pet name. She hugged Felix's waste for that was the furthest she could reach. Her brown locks were cascading down her back to her waste. She looked only 6 years old. The young girl looked up at Felix once again, and gave him a sad smile. _

"_You're my best friend in the world, Felix" she said, the smile slipping off her face and tears welling in her eyes as she hugged him closer. "Don't cry, beautiful" he soothed her, stroking her brown hair. "How many times have we gone over this, Bella? I'm not going to leave you." Bella nodded, tears running down her rosy cheeks. She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "I love you Felix. _

"_I know, B, I love you too." He got down on his knees, now level with the girl, and hugged her tight. "Now dry those eyes, B and be the brave girl I know you are." Bella gave a small nod once again and put on a smile. "That's my girl" he said, pride in his voice. _

_Bella and Felix started walking down the hall and back towards Bella's room. But when they turned the corner they found a beautiful woman with long blond hair. She was wearing a short dress that was leaving nothing for the imagination and behind her were a line of humans, all with cameras. Bella looked at the humans in surprise. They weren't like anything she had every seen before._

_Felix went to drag her along but Bella want to stay. "Who are they Felix? They don't look like anyone I've ever seen before." Felix gulped and ignored Bella, intent on getting her away. As Heidi led them into a room, Bella confronted Felix, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" she asked frustration in her voice. Felix looked uncomfortable as he said, "Bella. Come on lets go back to your room and we can play dolls…"_

"_Felix, no! I want to kno.."_

_That was when the blood curdling screams started. The ear piercing screams were echoing through the empty halls of the castle. Then, one by one, the screams extinguished. Not long after they started, there were only one left and that one was cut of abruptly._

_Felix looked down at Bella, unshedable tears glistening in his eyes. Bella's eyes were open in shock, watering tears spilling down her rosy pink cheeks. She was so silent until she let out a small sob._

"_Oh my dear Bella," Felix whimpered, "This is the one thing you were never meant to hear."_

_Everything went dark and the only sound left was the sound of a small human girl who was scared into silence._

**AN: Sorry it's a bit short but I needed to put this chapter out so you guys know some of her history. Thanks for reading everyone and now just take a small fraction of your time and put it towards reviewing. Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Thanks :D**


	6. Family Photos and Blond Biatches

**AN: Hey guys please if you have time to read this you do have time to review. It's just polite. REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay look ladles and gentleforks, Twilight is not mine, never was and never will be. Well if I win lotto it might… well a girl can dream**

**Chapter 6 – Family Photos and Blond Biatches**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a patterned white ceiling. The vines curling in around themselves. I brought myself out of my trance by looking around to find myself in a bed with a navy blue bedspread. The room looked oddly cheerful. I sat up and fell back down again. The pain in my head slowly seeping back to where it came. I sat up again but this time making sure I didn't push myself to hard.

I got off the bed slowly and was started when I realized what I was wearing. Someone had changed me from my silk pajamas I was wearing before, through and after the change to a white summer dress. Who the hell do they think they are changing my clothes? They didn't even know me let alone what I was capable of. I was even more confused when I realized my other clothes were nowhere in sight. Now they have taken my clothes… that was too far.

I walked towards the door slowly and put my hand on the knob. This was when I remember what happened before I 'passed out'. I remembered the coven, the arrogant ass face of a boy but most of all I remembered the pain. The unbearable pain that I couldn't escape from, even in my own mind.

I didn't know whether to go outside for I really did not want to face the coven once again, nor the egotistical asses I met that night. I decided to take a risk. I turned the door knob really slowly, willing for it not to make a sound. The minute I got to the door open I froze. After 2 minutes of silence I let out a sigh of relief. Now that was out of the way I just had to get out this house and away, far away. I knew I was in the house I saw… last night? I look out a window and see it is twilight. My own body clock was completely thrown out of wack, it was worse than having jet lag. I didn't know how long I was out. But this also brought me to my next thought.

In all my life, knowing no one but vampires, I had never seen a vampire sleep or even cry. How was it that a normal newborn like myself could? I was so confused. Why couldn't I have just died right that night beneath Felix's hungered body.

I walked out the door and down the hallway, intent on getting out and away from the house. But I was distracted by a fractionally opened door. My caution went flying out the window and my curiosity took over my mind set and I entered the room. In there was a black leather couch facing a large all wall window, but there was no bed. Off to the side was, what I supposed, was the largest CD collection in the world. Also there was a mega sound system just waiting to be turned on and listened to. The room was dazzling as the setting or rising sun set orange and yellow lights sweeping across the room. But what caught my eye was a wall with pictures covering every inch of it.

I walked over and looked at it more closely. There was a large family photo. In it was everybody I saw that night, however long ago it was. The blond man, Carlisle with his, I supposed mate the brown haired woman. The big muscly guy and his mate, the blond with legs that went on for eternity. The blond boy with the small pixie like girl. Last but certainly not least was the angelic boy, Edward, a.k.a the ass face. I let out a low growl as I remembered it was him that caused me that unbearable pain. See I told you he was an ass face.

On the other side of the photo were lots of small ones. In all of them was the boy Edward and another member of his coven. There was one which had him and the pixie making funny faces at the camera, one with him and the blond boy, and so on. They looked like they were having so much fun. I looked at one of them more closely than the rest. It was of Edward and a strawberry blond haired woman. She was beautiful, maybe not as beautiful as Blondie eternity legs, but still beautiful. Maybe that was his mate, for some reason I felt a small drop of my heart, when I thought that. Weird.

I was so lonely in that house. I had no one. In my whole life I wished over and over that I would be left alone but now I was… I didn't like it at all. That was when I muttered the few words in which I would have never thought I would say in my existence.

"I want to go back to the Voulturi. I want to go home." I felt one lone tear slide its way down my cheek.

"So… that's were your from" I spun around quickly and saw the boy with the muscles leaning against the door frame.

"Wh…"

"Don't even try it princess. My family needed to hunt so they left me, Emmett by the way, to watch over you. But you just had to wake up from your hissy fit didn't you? I was enjoying my time playing guitar hero but… what can you do?" The newly named Emmett walked towards me, a large cheesy smile gracing my features. He went to put his hand on my shoulder but I flinched away. Did he really expect me to let him touch me after that night?

"I want to leave. I want to go home" I was about to order him to let me go when I heard noise from downstairs.

"Emmett, baby, were back. We were gonna bring back a grizzly for you but…" Blondie eternity legs was standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face which turned into a hateful scowl when she saw me.

"Oh look little miss hissy fit is up." She went over to Emmett and wound her arms around his waist. "Guys! Felix's girlfriend is up." She called out. When I heard Felix's name I let out a low growl. She knew nothing of my past. How dare she? "Oh save it Martyr, you don't scare me." I was going to rip her long legs off her body but I paused when I saw the coven in the doorway. I saw the smile that was gracing Edwards features when he heard what the Blond Bitch said. Oh they're just asking for it. I let my temper go when I said…

"Hey Ass Face."

**AN: I am so sorry guys for not updating yesterday like I said I would. But I have been so busy that I have had no time to write this. Yes I know it is a tad shorter than normal but I thought that that was a great place to leave it. Please review.**


	7. Prison and Comedians

**AN: Well here I am once again. Thanks everyone for reviewing my last chapters. Now all I have to say is… read my pretties READ!!**

**Disclaimer: Dis…clai…mer that is such a weird word don't you thinks. Anyways I don't own twilight or any characters relevant to it. Now everyone say it with me and you will see how really weird it is…. Dis… clai…mer… hehehehe**

**Chapter 7 – Prison and Comedians**

I found myself trudging down the stairs of the 'prison' house. In front of me were Carlisle and his mate, 'mother hen'. Also there was Blondie Eternity Legs and her baby Emmett. Behind me were the 'Empathetic' and his mate 'Tinkerbell'. Oh and how could I have forgotten? Beside me was Edward a.k.a Ass Face. God it felt like a prison march only without the chains and jumpsuits.

As much as I hated 'ass face' I couldn't help but stare at his appearance. His bronze hair was windblown and was shining in the yellow light. He was wearing tight dark jeans and a tight black polo top, which outlines his every muscle. Whoa, no complaints here. I stopped my gawking when my eyes connected with his.

CRAP!

I looked away quickly trying to find something else to stare at but nothing could compare to him. If only I could blush… no wait I actually could and I was the only vampire that can. God dammed. Of all the human traits I held I had to have that one. I gave one more glance at Ass Face and found that he was still looking at me, a smug smile gracing his full lips. God! His ego was like the size of a double, no make that triple, story house. His new name was officially 'Egotistical Smug Ass Face'. I mouthed the words 'kiss my ass.' and flipped him off. He gave me a trademark smirk and was about to reply when we were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Everyone, take a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

"You can say that again" I heard someone mutter. They all sat in their seats. It was like they all assigned seats. Carlisle and 'mother hen' were on a love seat as well as the other mates. I looked around and realized the only free seat was on another loveseat and... Oh god! Ass face, no, 'Egotistical Smug Ass Face' was on it as well and looking mighty fine. NO! Don't think those thoughts.

I sat myself down as far away as possible from "Mr Ego Ass Face'. I crossed my arms and legs and waited for someone to break the deafening silence. To my surprise it was 'Mother Hen'.

"So… you never told us your name, dearest." Precaution was etched all over her face and clearly evident in her voice. She has guts, that's true. But the problem was I didn't know if I should have answered her or not. Who does she think she is, asking me personal questions like that? I decided to answer her seeing as I wouldn't be there for very long. I mean I was going to escape that horrid place the first change I got.

"Well…" I said dragging it out as if it cost me a lot of effort. "I never did get the chance to tell you because you decided to attack me before you even got to ask. Well anyways, my name is Isabella."

I looked out across the coven meeting everyone of there eyes.

"Isabella Voulturi."

**(AN: I was going to leave it there but I decided since you guys have been so great in waiting that I was going to make it longer :D)**

Shock was evident on everybody's face. At last, a time that I could finally shine. I put on a smirk and looked around. Nobody decided to speak so I just continued on, too fired up to think of anything else I decided to do what I do best.

"Well since nobody told me their names I created my own." I pointed at Carlisle and then went around the group. Pointing directly at each person as I spoke there given Bellaname.

"Well, we have Carlisle, 'mother hen', Emmett, 'Blondie Eternity Legs'," I heard sniggering from the Empathetic and decided to continue on, pfft, they thought I was funny. I'll show them. "And 'Empathetic, 'Tinkerbell' and last but not least 'Egotistical Smug Ass Face'" The last name got a laugh from most of my audience. Glad they liked it and they thought I was joking.

"I…" Carlisle started, clearly unsure of what to say at my outburst. "Well I think we should give you our names for I'm sure we would all like to be called them. "

He pointed around the coven just like I had but gave them actual names. "We have Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and his name is Edward not Egotistical Smug Ass Face."

"Oh I know," I said a smile now completely gracing my features; "I just thought 'Egotistical Smug Ass Face' fit him better than Edward." I heard Emmett's laughter echo through the house as I said those words. I could be made a comedian if I didn't live forever.

"Anyways I would like you to call us our actual names." Carlisle said frustration etched all over his voice.

"Fine… Except for Edward. Im calling him Ass Face" I replied to his request. I don't think I could last it if I had to call Ass Face, 'Edward'.

"Okay, now we have introductions out of the way you need to tell us why you are here."

"Well, I think the reason I am here is because I got kidnapped by a bunch of crazy vampires and they won't let me go. But if I am wrong, correct me… Please!"

"Honey," Esme said softly "We mean how did you end up here… in Forks?"

"Forks"

"Yes how can you not know where you are?"

"Well when your life is in danger you tend to lose all sense of direction?"

"Can you tell us about your life before you were taken by Felix?" asked Carlisle. God was he stupid or something. First he literally stalks me in the forest; he takes me into his house without my permission, is keeping me here without my consent and is now asking me personal questions. I would've started laughing right there, thinking it was a joke if we all weren't being dead serious.

I let out a low growl at Felix's name. That was when I decided to lie. I wouldn't be here for long but if they do keep me here like a prisoner I didn't want their pity.

"I have spent my whole life at the Voulturi. Felix took me from my room. That is all you need to know." I never did like to lie for when I did back at Volterra I would get punished, severely. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I was still saying the truth though just cutting out information.

"Okay?" Carlisle said slowly. He looked disturbed for he knew that I was leaving stuff out. "Now we need to discuss…"

"NO!" I screamed. I just met them and they expect me to bow to their will and discuss things with them. "I have stayed here long enough. I have put up with so much crap from vampires in my life I am not going to put up with it anymore. First I get stalked by a weird vampire, then I get tortured for no reason by an Ass Face and then I am kept prisoner in a house full of crazy vampires. Now I am going to leave and escape you weird vampires forever. BYE!"

I walked over to the door but I never actually reached it for someone had stepped in front of me. How stupid are they? Really? Emmett was leaning on the door frame, his structure completely obstructing the door way. He was looking at his nails and a smug smile was covering his face.

"Oh no princess. You are not going anywhere until we discuss a few things." Emmett says taking me by the shoulders, turning me around and walking me back toward the coven. "Now sit down and behave like a nice obedient newborn."

I shook of Emmett's hands and sat myself down once again next to Ass Face. I crossed my arms and legs and said…

"Well go on Veggies. Let's get this over and done with so I can get out of this prison."

**AN: Im so sorry for the wait guys. It's the last week of school for me and I had to get all my assessment done before clearance day next Tuesday. It will be the holiday's soon (YAY!!!) so I will be able to write more. Thanks everyone for sticking with me so far. Please tell me if there are any mistakes and if you don't get anything. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Mood swings and Histories

**AN: I am so sorry everyone for the wait on this chapter but the last few days of Year 10 have been busy as. I would officially like to thank everybody out there for waiting and reviewing. Now one last thing from your author… Read my pretties read!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. WHAT!? What do you mean I don't…. well that officially sucks. But I will *evil laugh*… soon :D **

**Chapter 8 – Mood swings and Histories**

Kindness

Some people think of it as a right not a privilege. Something that everyone deserves to have from other people. But I know better. My whole life was spent in the company of people who didn't even know the meaning of the word. I was lucky; I had Felix to show me what real kindness was. If he wasn't around I would most likely be like them, selfish and cruel.

I looked upon the coven sitting before me. I had spent my whole life defending myself against the Voulturi's aggressiveness; kindness did not come naturally to me. I guess you could say I had a sort of paranoia about me. I was always thinking someone was out to hurt me. But honestly can you blame me for that?

Guilt consumed my heart when I looked upon the broken faces of the family. Family, yes that is what I realized they were. Not a coven that banded together for survival but a family that stuck together because they loved one another.

They didn't deserve to be treated as they were by me. How could I do that to them? All they were trying to do is help me get through what I was going through and protect themselves and their loved ones. I realized I was so selfish to think that all they wanted is to kill me.

I was brought back from my troubled thoughts by Carlisle.

"We all know what you are going through and we do not know your past but all we are trying to do is help you. Please let us do that. We can see you are scared but you need to tell us what is going on with you."

It was like my guilt was drowning me completely, hindering me useless. I felt a tear streak its ways down my cheek and drop onto my hand. I was wondering why I was so moody, how I could go from a hypocritical angry bitch to a depressed guilty martyr. This was when I remembered that I was a newborn. Everyone who knew about vampires knew about the raging mood swings that come with the first year of immortality.

"Carlisle… I'm so sorry for how I have acted but you do not know my history of vampires. I have spent my life being terrorized by vampires. I can't promise I will manage to trust you but just give me time and I'll try. That is all I can say."

The whole family looked at me in shock. They honestly didn't expect my behavior and honestly thought that I would still be in my angry mood. I felt the all too familiar jab at my mind and let out a low groan. Why did he have to start now? But to my surprise it wasn't Edward who was doing it. It was Jasper and he was trying to mess with my emotions, obviously trying to calm me down.

"Jasper… stop please" I begged him, my hand coming up to their familiar place at my temples.

"Jasper, I think you should stop trying to control Isabella's emotions. I honestly think you are hurting her. This is amazing." Carlisle said lowly to Jasper, yet I could hear every single word that was said. I lifted my head once the pain subsided and looked at the family. I saw that they were all looking at me with such intensity. I felt more tears run down my face and I tried not to start sobbing.

To say the least I was completely shocked. Never in my whole life had I let my wall down and showed my weakest side to anyone, not even Felix and I was letting it down in front of 7 complete strangers. Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? I sat straight up in the chair and dried my tears with the back of my hand.

What would they think of me now? That I was some pathetic newborn that went through emotions like a girl goes through clothes and needed their pity. I looked down suddenly finding my lap the most interesting thing in the room.

"Isabella..." Carlisle started.

"Bella" I interrupted him. I avoided that name at all costs for it reminded me of how I belonged to the Voulturi.

"Okay 'Bella' we understand how you feel for we all have gone through this before. Now would you like to talk to us about whom you are and your history?"

I felt the jab once again but this time I recognized it as Edwards, not Jaspers. He just wouldn't let go of the fact that I was inaccessible to him. What the use of fighting? Just let him satisfy his curiosity if he wanted to. I let out a small groan of pain and cursing my self internally for it. When will he stop? My hands came once again to my head to try and smother the pain. Everything was like a dream at that moment. All voices were echoed and my vision was blurred. How could he not see that I was in pain and that he was causing it? It came to my mind that maybe he knew he was doing it and he wanted me in pain. Obviously, no matter how innocent and handsome he looked he was evil on the inside and wanted to cause me pain.

"Edward" I pleaded the pain too strong to let me continue on my suicidal streak. I hoped he would stop and let me out of this mental torture he was putting me through. Once again I came to the thought that maybe he wanted me dead and that was why he was doing it. The pain didn't stop.

"Edward please!" I tried again hoping he would let me out of the torture. Surely he wasn't so cruel as to keep me in pain.

"Edward stop!" I hear Carlisle say to him, seeing what he was doing to me. Immediately the pain stopped and I was left with a cool numb mind. I looked up and see the family looking at me in pity. Great! Just what I needed. Alice and Esme were trying to figure out if they should come over and comfort me. I look over at Edward and saw something that shocked me out of any thoughts I had.

Edward looked like someone had just run over his favorite puppy.

The guilt consumed my heavy heart once again. Who was I to make someone so sad? If he wanted to hurt me so bad I should've just let him. But why would he want to? I have done nothing to his family or even him. What had I done to make someone want to hurt me so badly?

"Carlisle no just let him…" I started.

"No Isab… Bella. No one wants to hurt you. Now can you please tell us who you are?" Carlisle asked desperation in his voice. He obviously wanted to know me that badly.

"I…I..." I was speechless, for the first time in my whole life. I was always the master of come backs but this time someone wasn't picking on me… they were trying to help me. I was now with another problem I had to face. If told them everything, all about my history and where I came from, they would pity me. I didn't need that. As I looked upon the faces of the family I realized that no matter what they said, as much as they would deny it, they would still pity me. I could see it in there eyes, they already did.

"I was brought up with the Voulturi as a human. I was brought up well and I was loved. I couldn't have had a better life." I couldn't have lied any more than I already had. I was going to hell whether I liked it or not. I might as well do it thoroughly. "On my 17th birthday I was taken by Felix, he couldn't control himself any further. He ran away from Volterra knowing that Aro would send his guard after him." That was true; he would send his guard after me. He would want me back seeing as I was his treat and his alone. "And that is how I got here. He ran here, bit me and that was the last thing I remember. I don't know why he stopped, maybe because I was too strong… too potent. But that is of no matter, I am here now and that is all that matters."

The whole family looked upon me with shock. If they reacted badly to that I don't want to know how shocked they would look if they found out my true history.

My true history was my own to know and no one else. No one should have to live with knowing about my life. It was my problem to deal with.

Mine and mine alone.

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. If there are any mistakes please do not hesitate from telling me. I would love to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. This chapter is up for all of you. I will now officially stop my rambling so I can get onto writing the next chapter of this story. One last thing, REVIEW!!!**


	9. Rosy Bitches and perverted minds EW

**OMG! I'm sorry my readers! I know I took ages to update this and im really ashamed of myself. I deserve to be yelled at. You can think of something to come up later… for now please just enjoy and READ!**

**Disclaimer: You know that book Twilight. Yeah! I don't own it…. Yeah I know…. Major shock. GEASP ( yes it is right.. pronounced G-E-asp)**

**Chapter 9 – Rosy Bitches and perverted minds (EW)**

**EPOV**

_Previously…._

_I saw my family rush towards her and I watched silently as she lost consciousness. The only thought running through my head was…_

_What was she?_

This time….

"Why are we even letting her in the house?" Rosalie asked as she once again checked her perfect nails for any non-existent damage. "Should we really care at all? I mean, like, we hardly know her?"

After the incident with the godde… girl we were all crowded around the lounge. The newborn was upstairs in Alice's room. I was not at all surprised when Alice insisted that she was to be changed from the silk nightwear she was wearing to a white summer dress, that I must say hugged her curves nicely and framed her perfect… Bad Edward. No. Must not sound like Emmett. Anyway, this girl was a complete stranger to us yet Alice treated her like a long lost sister. She even burnt the girl's pyjamas and I wouldn't have been surprised if she danced around it. I was wondering why I could smell smoke before.

"Now, now, Rose. She is a guest in this house and you should not speak ill of her." Carlisle stated firmly. "Just remember how scary it was for you when you first woke up from your change. At least you had us. She was all alone and she had no one to explain to her about what she was. She was probably so scared." We all flinched when he reminded us about the pain of the change to our present state. The burning fire running all throughout our bodies, changing us to a stone cold immortal as it went.

Rosalie scoffed, looking back at her nails. Typical Rosalie. Always wanting to be the centre of attention. She was always like this when someone new came to our house.

"But Carlisle. Come on! She is a cow and you do remember what she to Edward right. She is a complete bitch. She didn't even know us, yet she played with us like we were her toys. She shouldn't be welcome."

I remembered what she did to me. It was weird to be stopped completely. No breathing. No blinking. Just nothing. It was like she put a spell over me. Yet the minute she lost consciousness I was free of her charm and was once again able to move.

Before Carlisle was able to respond I had to open my mouth.

"Leave her alone Rose. She was probably scared and had no clue what was going on, so she acted on instinct. It was not her fault and she doesn't deserve to have your scorn. If anyone is the bitch it is you. You have no excuse for how you are acting."

The whole family was looking at me like I had just grown three heads. Gosh just because I choose not to speak a lot like Alice and never defended anyone except my family… okay now I see there point. But it was too late to take back my words now. The look of shock on everyone's face was astounding but the worst was Rosalie. Never before had someone stood up to her like that and she obviously didn't appreciate it. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish and it was too funny not to laugh. The minute the musical sound was out of my mouth, she was up out of her chair lunging towards me. I was pretty sure the only reason I wasn't ashes was that Rosalie was stopped by her goofball husband with his abnormal vampire strength.

"How dare you!" She screeched, I swear she was loud enough to wake the dead. Emmett's hold was slipping and that was saying something. "Just because you decide that that little cow deserves to be defended does not give you any bloody right to insult me. Just go back to being the little emo boy you were being for before." And I must say myself her thoughts weren't much better.

"Rosalie, you will calm down now!" Carlisle said firmly. Always being our voice of reason. Rosalie sat back down reluctantly; resting her head on Emmett and giving a glare that would make me die over a thousand deaths. Damn that girl could give a glare.

"Now I think we all need to calm down," he said pointedly looking at Rosalie as he said this, " and stop bickering," the look turning towards me, " We all need to hunt so we can be our strongest." Carlisle than turned his attention to the rest of the family, looking at everyone in turn, silently telling them that there is no argument. But of course we don't listen.

"But honey are we really going to leave the poor child alone, Carlisle?" Esme asked concern laced through her voice. As always she was being the mother even to a possibly dangerous newborn vampire. Anyone else find something wrong with that sentence?

"Yeah, what about that dude… I mean Carlisle." Emmett agreed his voice as serious as it can be. This once again shocked everyone I the room. Never before has Emmett been serious.

_Why is everyone staring at me? EDWARD?! WTF!!?? _– Emmett

"Emmett, you're actually being serious?" I asked, actually voicing the question everyone has running through there minds.

"Ouch! Wow dude that hurt…." He said, pretending to look hurt and wiped away a non-existent tear.

"Come one everyone," Carlisle said, while chuckling at Emmett's silliness. He stood up and starting towards the door. "Enough bickering children," we all cringed at being called children, technically be were old enough to be grandparents, "and lets go hunting!" Everyone stood up and went to walk out the door, me in tow. "Um… Emmett?" Carlisle called, sounded a tad nervous.

_Oh he isn't going to like this. Ah well… I'll just add violence and he'll be good_ – Carlisle

"Yap?" Emmett asked, his arms around his wife, kissing her neck. Gosh could they get a room.

"I want you to stay behind with the girl. We can't leave her alone and if she is any trouble, you are the strongest so you will be able to take her." You could obviously hear the hesitance in his voice. He knew that Emmett would not like it.

"OUCH!" I heard Rosalie screeched as she rubbed her stomach. "You bloody squeezed me too hard. That's it not more sex for a week."

Emmett looked like he just lost over a million dollars plus the world's biggest pizza. "Rosy baby, no please! Im so so so sorry. I promise ill be good and ill make you breakfast in bed and everything." I was presently wondering how the whole breakfast in bed thing would work when Rosalie went over to Emmett and hit him on the head… and then hugged him. Gosh she was a pushover when it came to Emmett.

"Um… Emmett?" Carlisle asked, moving backwards towards the door." We are going to go now. Okay?"

Emmett started muttering profanities under his breath as his mind went through all the things he could do in the forest with his wife. Ew. Some things deserve to be kept inside the head.

"Now now Emmett. It's for the best of the family." Carlisle tried to reason.

"Whatever." Emmett replied his voice laced with disappointment while the images were still getting more and more graphic.

"If it makes you feel better, Emmett. If she waked up and attacks you have permission to attack back."

Immediately he cheered up, his mind filled with images of him wrestling the girl. Personally I was disgusted. How could someone take pleasure in fighting let alone fighting a defenceless girl. If I couldn't read his mind I would of thought there was something seriously wrong with it. My theory would have been that the change to immortality cost him his brain.

I was brought back out of Emmett's mind by my family moving out the door. Every single thought echoing through my mind.

_Hunting time!_

**Im so so so so infinitely so sorry for not updating since like ages ago but I just lost all motivation for writing. I promise that I will update sooner from now on. I know that I don't deserve any reviews and I don't get to ask but PLEASE I would love some reviews. You have permission to yell at me for taking so long :D Hope you enjoyed it so much. **


End file.
